


Battle scars

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Percy are showing off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle scars

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed
> 
> Something I've written a long time ago.
> 
> It was for CD's prompt 'scars'

“That? Oh, that’s nothing.” Percival ran a finger over the scar on his shoulder. “Just a knife at a bar fight.” He tossed his shirt aside. 

“That’s the only thing you ever got from a bar fight?” Gwaine laughed, pulled his shirt over his head and turned to show his back. “See the long one, the ugly one? That’s what I call a mark from a bar fight. Broken bottle.”

Percival opened his breeches and shoved them down to reveal the nasty looking almost-hole on his thigh. “Cross-bow arrow.”

“Been there when that happened,” Gwaine smirked and pulled his boots and socks off and his breeches up to show his shin. “Here, big rock tossed at me.” When I was 7, but he didn’t mention that. “And here,” he scrambled out of his breeches and pointed from his rib cage to his hip, “two wyverns trying to eat me alive.” And Merlin and Arthur, but Percival didn’t have to know that either, so he just held his hip for him to see the still angry red welts.

Turning and giving Gwaine a good view of his now-bare arse, Percival pointed to the oddly shaped scar on his buttock. “Mace,” he just said. During training, when he didn’t pay attention to what Leon was doing with the weapon, but there was no need for pointing that fact out to Gwaine. 

They stood, facing each other, only noticing now that they both were stark naked after trying to out-bloke each other by showing off their battle scars. 

Breathing faster, they stared in each other’s eyes, closing the small space between them, their lips meeting in a frantic kiss. 

Finally, all those scars were good for something!


End file.
